Rukia en el país de las Maravillas
by sammyneko
Summary: En su búsqueda por encontrarse con su tan amado Chappy, Rukia cae dentro de una madriguera que la dirige al lugar más extraño y maravilloso que en su vida ha visitado. Allí, se encuentra con una serie de conocidos inusualmente disfrazados, que se proponen dirigirla al castillo, donde es testigo de las crueldades de la reina. ¿Con quiénes se encontrará? ¿Qué misterios oculta aquel r
1. Chapter 1

**LA SERIE/MANGA DE BLEACH LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO **

**LA HISTORIA DE FONDO NO ME PERTENECE YA QUE ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE ALICIA EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS DE LEWIS CARROLL**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: A la siga del Chappy y el encuentro con el Ratón**

Era extraño, bueno, todo era muy extraño.

_ ¿En dónde demonios estoy? _

Se preguntó para sí Rukia, mientras un desconocido la tomaba del brazo para seguir bailando.

Llevaba puestas unas ropas extrañas para su costumbre, sacadas de otra época. Además, todos esos extraños bailando a su alrededor la hacían sentir de cierta manera algo sola. No sabía a quién preguntarle acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De pronto una mano la tomó con demasiada brusquedad, aunque sin quererlo, mientras seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música. El individuo la elevó unos veinte centímetros del suelo, poniéndola en una posición algo extraña para una danza.

Rukia giró la cabeza hacia arriba, observando al torpe que la sujetaba de esa manera tan estúpida.

– ¿Sado? –primero lo observó con confusión ¿qué hacía Sado en un lugar como éste? Y bailando con ella además. Pero luego, percatándose de pronto de quién se trataba, lo miró con una poco disimulada mueca de alegría– ¡Sado!

Todos se detuvieron a observarlos, aunque Rukia no les dio importancia.

– ¡Al fin! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, Sado! –continuó aliviada, pero al instante su preocupación volvió– Por cierto, ¿sabes en dónde demonios estamos?

El gentío acoplado a su alrededor soltó un estridente "¡Oh!" acompañado de muchas muecas de terror. La confusión de Rukia no se hiso de esperar, ¿qué les pasaba a todos?

– ¿Cómo se atreve a tutear al señor Yasutora? –comentaron sin disimulo unas señoras.

– ¡Y ese vocablo! ¿Cómo es que pudieron invitar a una mocosa de tal calaña a la fiesta del Lord?

– ¿¡Eh!? –una venita comenzó a palpitarle en la sien a Rukia. Sus manos se hicieron un puño mientras toda su ira se le iba subiendo a la cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevían esas viejas chismosas a insultarla?– ¿"Tutear al señor Yasutora"? ¿"De tal calaña"? ¡¿"MOCOSA"?! ¡¿Pero quién se creen ustedes que son?!

Ante el comentario, las señoras lo único que hicieron fue aumentar su indignación. Y el husmeador público a su alrededor vociferó más "¡Ohs!" cargados de mucha más saña que antes.

En un principio a Rukia no le importó. Después de todo no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Sin embargo, cuando más de alguno comenzó a gritar "¡Sáquenla de aquí!" y peor que eso, "¡Guardias, guardias!", el instinto de Rukia le hiso mover los pies rápidamente, corriendo en busca de una salida.

¿Adónde podría dirigirse? Ese lugar le era completamente extraño y además estaba atestado de gente.

Comenzó a empujar a medio mundo. No se le hacía tan difícil ya que se le alejaban al tacto, con un marcado gesto de repugnancia, pero se le alejaban.

Estaba en eso cuando de pronto, de al final de toda esa muchedumbre, pudo distinguir por sobre las cabezas de la gente algo que se le hiso familiar. Si su vista no le fallaba, se trataba de un par de… de… ¿Orejas de conejo?

– ¿¡Cha-chappy!? –exclamó Rukia, poniéndosele como estrellas los ojos.

Las orejas parecieron haberla escuchado, porque de la nada, comenzaron a sudar y a correr como si no hubiera un mañana.

– ¡Espera, Chappy!

Gritó desesperada, empujando con más insistencia a la muchedumbre. Pero la gente comenzó a dejar de rehuirla para empezar a bloquearle el paso. Todos estaban en su contra.

–Maldición… –murmuró furiosa, mientras sus manos se hacían un puño por la impotencia– ¡Chappy!

Lloriqueó, antes de que el hombre que la había sostenido torpemente antes, nuevamente la tomara y la hiciera un ovillo en sus manos.

– ¡E-espera! –le dijo mirándolo consternada– ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer, Sado? ¿No pretenderás…? –El moreno comenzó a tomar vuelo– ¡Espera! ¡Sado!

Y la lanzó.

_Esto se me hace familiar…_

Pensó mientras volaba por los aires.

Rukia pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes. Más "Ohs" se hicieron notar junto con caras de sorpresa y admiración.

Finalmente Rukia aterrizó en el suelo y la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Un poco extrañada por lo último, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sado: estaba rodeado por el gentío, siendo felicitado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y él le dedico un levantamiento de pulgar.

– ¿Qué demonios…? –una gotita de sudor se le deslizó por la nuca, antes de que un chispazo la hiciera reaccionar– ¡Cierto! ¡Chappy!

Volvió a concentrarse en su objetivo. Las hermosas orejas se veían a través de unos arbustos corriendo (más bien escapando de ella).

Comenzó a correr y las orejas a su vez, parecía un laberinto el bosquecito ése. Ambos comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad, parecían estar jugando al atrápame si puedes… Hasta que, de pronto, las orejas se perdieron de su visión.

–Eso fue… ¡Shunpo!

¡Claro! Todavía tenía su shunpo.

Cerró los ojos y de un solo paso veloz, pudo atravesar todo el bosque, justo para ver cómo los últimos vestigios de las orejas se introducían dentro de una madriguera. Junto a un árbol.

–Maldición –dijo rendida.

Pero… Aún quedaba un chance…

Se acercó despacio a la madriguera, con intención de solamente echar un vistazo.

– ¿Señor Chappy? –Comenzó a decirle al agujero– Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia –empezó mientras se acercaba un poco más, con cuidado de no caerse–, soy su fan N°1 –introdujo la cabeza adentro del agujero–. ¿Señor Chappy? –Y se adentró un poco más, sin lograr ver nada, allí dentro solo había oscuridad– ¿Le molestaría darme su autógrafo?

No hubo respuesta.

Rukia comenzó a palpar el interior de la madriguera. Metió hasta el hombro su brazo y notó que se extendía en línea recta.

_Bien_

Pensó antes de arremangarse la falda e introducirse al interior.

La mejillas de Rukia estaban sonrosadas ¡Al fin conocería a Chappy! Era como un sueño…

_ ¿Sueño? _

La situación era muy extraña, sin duda… Y conocer a Chappy… ¡más extraño aún! Y eso que no había contado lo ocurrido en la fiesta esa.

_Esto es extraño… Demasiado extraño… Será mejor que regrese_

Pero antes de que pudiera cumplir con su propósito, la madriguera se torció bruscamente hacia abajo. Tan bruscamente que Rukia no tuvo oportunidad de aferrarse a nada y mucho menos detener su inminente caída.

Caía y caía… parecía como si la madriguera no tuviese fondo alguno.

Un montón de cosas pasaban a su alrededor, mientras movía los brazos desesperadamente, en un intento por esquivarlas.

– ¡Aaaaaah! –casi había chocado con un paraguas– ¡Un momento!

Rápidamente tomó por el bastón la sombrilla y la utilizó como escudo para todo lo que se le venía encima: libros, estantes, extraños artilugios…

Pero de pronto chocó con algo demasiado duro, una superficie plana de dentro de la cueva ¿Había llegado al fondo? Pues no, solo rebotó y la hiso enderezarse para seguir cayendo.

Y así siguió por un buen, buen rato.

–Esto no acaba nunca… –comenzó a quejarse Rukia.

Justo en el momento en que terminó de decir eso, sus pies de pronto encontraron el anhelado suelo. Aterrizando suavemente por acción del paraguas.

Rukia miró a su alrededor: ¿Era normal que todo estuviera de cabeza?

Y antes de que se diera cuenta había caído bruscamente desde el entretecho al piso.

Rukia se sobó un chichón que le salió mientras se ponía de pie, eso había dolido.

Cuando al fin se hubo incorporado, comenzó a dar un vistazo a su alrededor: se encontró con un vestíbulo redondo, atestado de puertas en sus paredes.

_ ¿Por dónde se habrá ido Chappy? _

Miró a todos lados y pudo vislumbrar una mesita de tres patas, de cristal macizo.

– ¿Are? ¿Y esto? –se acercó a la mesa y pudo distinguir una llavecita de oro.

La deslizó entre sus dedos por algunos momentos. Luego de meditarlo unos segundos se encogió de hombros y comenzó a probar con todas las puertas. Ya nada podía ser más extraño ¿no?

Recorrió todo el vestíbulo pero ninguna puerta le hizo a la llave.

–Y ahora qué…

Dijo después de sentarse resignada en el piso.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto antes: una cortina.

Se puso de pie, se acercó a ella, la deslizó y…

– ¿¡Es una broma!?

Detrás de la cortina había una puerta, pero no cualquier puerta, una puerta enorme. Tan enorme que Rukia no alcanzaba si quiera a girar el picaporte.

Saltó para intentar alcanzar la perilla, pero fue inútil.

Estaba en eso cuando de pronto escuchó una risa detrás de sí.

– ¿¡Quién está ahí!? –preguntó con voz firme, intuitivamente quiso tomar su katana, pero se dio cuenta de que no la traía consigo.

Hubo un largo silencio.

Después de unos minutos, y con recelo, volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Saltó lo más alto que pudo, pero siguió siendo inútil.

–En verdad eres enana, Rukia… –dijo una voz entre risas ahogadas.

Esta vez no cabía ninguna duda, alguien estaba allí.

Rukia se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección de la fuente del sonido. Había sobrepasado la mesa cuando la voz volvió a hablar:

– ¡Maldición! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! –y luego se oyó un portazo.

Supo que ya se había ido.

Con desconfianza se encaminó hacia la puerta otra vez, pero se dio cuenta de un repentino cambio: encima de la mesa de cristal, había ahora una cajita, también de cristal.

Rukia la abrió y vio en ella un comprimido de Soul Candy, con la palabra _"COMEME" _impresa en él.

– ¿Eso no es lo obvio? –y, llevándose el comprimido a la boca, pensó en que pronto se transformaría en shinigami y podría salir del lugar.

Sin embargo…

–Qué extraño. No siento como si mi alma se hubiera salido de mi gigai… –se miró por todos lados, no había cambiado en nada–Por dónde, por dónde…

Dijo mientras miraba a su espalda y a su en frente. Pero debió más bien haber mirado hacia abajo… o hacia arriba.

–Maldición, no funcio-

– ¡Ah! –Interrumpió alguien de pronto.

Rukia abrió grande los ojos, había escuchado un grito procedente de ¿abajo? Miró en la dirección del sonido y se sorprendió al notar lo alta que era.

– ¿¡Ah!? –esta vez el grito procedía de ella.

Fue una mezcla entre emoción y miedo lo que sintió Rukia en ese momento ¡Al fin era alta! Cuántas veces se había burlado Ichigo de ella por su estatura. Ahora incluso podría aplastarlo con un solo paso.

Sonrió burlona por la ocurrencia.

– ¡Ey, tú! ¡La gigantona! – ¡Gigantona! Rukia no podía sentirse más feliz.

Observó alegre hacia abajo, no podía ver al dueño de esas palabras pero se limitó a contestar, con dulce voz:

– ¿Qué sucede, pequeño? – ¡Le había dicho a alguien pequeño! ¡ELLA a alguien más! Era como un sueño…

– ¿Eh? ¿Pequeño? ¡¿Quién te crees?!

De la nada Rukia sintió que alguien le mordía en el tobillo, lo que le hiso sacudir fuertemente el pie.

Fue entonces cuando pudo ver por fin de quien se trataba:

– ¡Hitsugaya Taicho!

Rukia lo atrapó en el aire, por la fuerte sacudida de su pie el pobre había salido volando hasta su actual altura.

Abrió la palma de su mano y su impresión no se hiso esperar.

–Hitsugaya Taicho… –comenzó despacio– ¿Por qué es un ratón?

– ¡Cállate! –Dijo enfadado– Eso mismo quisiera saber yo… –su voz sonó más melancólica esta vez, pero de inmediato volvió a su semblante de antes– Más importante que eso ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí, Kuchiki?

Lo único que se le vino a la mente a Rukia fue la llavecita de oro de antes.

–Creo que sí.

–Bien –hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio–. ¿Y?

– ¿_Y_ qué?

– ¿Cómo piensas sacarnos de aquí? –la regañó con su vocecita chillona de ratón.

–Bueno… hace un momento tenía una pequeña llave de oro. Aunque no recuerdo donde la dejé…

– ¿Te refieres a esa? –interrumpió el Ratoncito Hitsugaya, apuntando hacia la mesita de cristal.

– ¿Are? ¿Cómo llegó ahí de nuevo?

–Eso no es lo importante. Cógela pronto antes de que se te vuelva a perder.

Obedientemente Rukia hiso lo que el Capitán le pedía: con cuidado se agachó hasta la mesita y con el Ratoncito Hitsugaya en la mano, deslizó la llave hasta sentirla en su palma derecha, compartiendo lugar con el Capitán.

– ¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado, ha caído en mi cabeza!

–Lo siento.

–Olvídalo –dijo frotándose su pequeña cabecita–. Sólo preocúpate de abrir la puerta.

–No puedo…

– ¿Cómo que no puedes? Tienes la llave ¿no?

–Sí, pero con estas manos.

La llavecita era una hormiga en comparación al tamaño de Rukia, con unos dedos tan grandes le era imposible sujetarla.

–Ya veo… –el Ratoncito Hitsugaya meditó por unos momentos. Luego, con mirada decidida, miró a Rukia–: Déjamelo a mí.

Rukia no entendía el porqué del aire tan solemne del Capitán, pero de todas formas asintió con la cabeza, despacio y seriamente.

–Sí.

Dijo, y levantando su mano hacia la cerradura, dejó al Capitán que abriera la puerta.

Primero escucharon el rechinar algo ronco de los engranajes, pero después de un ligero "clic" la cerradura cedió.

Se miraron ambos sonrientes y en seguida Rukia giró el picaporte, esperándose encontrar con la salida del extraño lugar en el que se hallaban.

Sin embargo…

–¡AAAAAH!

–¡AAAAAH!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Notas: ¿Qué tal? Ojalá que no les haya parecido muy aburrida mi adaptación :/ **

**Eh… No se me ocurre nada más ._. Así que ¡Gracias por leer! :D **


	2. Una inútil y loca carrera

**¡Hola! :D Lo siento por la tardanza pero mi modem se echó a perder T^T y también en parte porque no he estado muy inspirada… ¡Pero estos últimos días la he estado recuperando! :D**

**LA SERIE/MANGA DE BLEACH LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO **

**LA HISTORIA DE FONDO NO ME PERTENECE YA QUE ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE ALICIA EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS DE LEWIS CARROLL**

**Capítulo 2: Una inútil y loca carrera**

_Se miraron ambos sonrientes y en seguida Rukia giró el picaporte esperándose encontrar con la salida del extraño lugar en el que se hallaban. _

_Sin embargo…_

–_¡AAAAAH!_

–_¡AAAAAH!_

Gritaron ambos al unísono, antes de que una gigantesca ola de agua les cayera encima.

Los ojos de Rukia se cerraron para recibir el líquido y de pronto se sintió pequeña otra vez, no, incluso más pequeña que antes, tan pequeña, que fue capaz de atravesar al otro lado por debajo de la gran puerta. ¿Se había encogido?

Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que sí, se había vuelto aún más pequeña de lo que era en la normalidad.

– ¡Rayos! La felicidad dura tan poco.

Dijo mirándose sus diminutas manitas, mojadas y resbaladizas. Observó a su alrededor y se percató de que se encontraba flotando en un pequeño charco de agua que para su estatura actual se le hizo como un océano entero.

Pronto comenzó a mover los brazos, nadando en busca de la orilla. Había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando distinguió la silueta del Ratoncito Hitsugaya.

– ¡Espere, Hitsugaya Taicho! –El aludido movió un poco las orejas, la había oído perfectamente pero decidió ignorarla y seguir nadando– ¡Por favor!

Al final Rukia tuvo que valérselas por sí sola y después de un buen rato, logró al fin llegar a la orilla, cansadísima y empapada hasta los huesos. De sus cabellos goteaban gruesas gotas de agua y las piernas le pesaban una tonelada, como pesan las piernas al salir recién de una piscina después de haber nadado por muchas horas.

De lejos pudo distinguir que habían dispuesto una fogata, y con la intención de secarse, Rukia se dirigió hacia allí.

Al llegar su expresión escéptica y cansada no se hizo de esperar:

Casi comiéndose el fuego, se encontraba el Teniente Omaeda, que parecía estar disfrazado de morsa, llevaba una gran y gris nariz falsa de morsa, junto con una levita y un pañuelo en el cuello en vez de corbata. Varios metros lejos de él, se encontraba Ishida, vestido completamente de azul, con polainas y chaleco sin mangas, cada uno de los anteriores con plumas en los bordes, anteojos redondos y una nariz falsa con forma de un pico ancho y encorvado. También se encontraban las Tenientes Matsumoto y Hinamori, la primera vestida con un vestido de plumas verdes, junto con un extraño sombrero con forma de pico. Por su parte, la Teniente Hinamori llevaba puesto un vestido de plumas marrón, con un escote cuello de tortuga que a la mitad era interceptado por una franja blanca en horizontal. A ambas mujeres el vestido les llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Rukia se acercó suspirando, ¿qué manera tan extraña era esa de vestirse?

_La próxima vez que vengan al mundo humano, me aseguraré de elegir su ropa yo _

Y luego pensó en si se encontraba en realidad en el mundo humano… No pudo seguir meditando mucho más rato en el asunto puesto que sus pies se habían movido hasta donde se encontraba el peculiar grupo.

Al acercarse, pudo distinguir que también se hallaba el Capitán Hitsugaya, haciendo de líder. Y además, que todos se encontraban empapados y no presentaban una diferencia anormal de estatura respecto a ella. Eso le alegró, no quería sentirse más pequeña de lo que siempre se sentía.

–Esto… –comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba–. ¿Me podrían-?

– ¿Quién dijo eso?

Todos se giraron hacia Rukia, ella no sabía si reaccionar bien o mal.

– ¡Oh, eres tú, Kuchiki-san! –La saludó Ishida, Rukia se alegró de escuchar al fin algo amable.

–Hola, Ishi-

–Ey –la interrumpió el Ratoncito Hitsugaya–, los saludos se los pueden dar después. Ahora, concéntrense en el motivo de ésta reunión.

– ¡Sí! –respondieron todos al unísono.

Rukia, que no tenía la menor idea del motivo de la reunión, fingió mediar seriamente sobre el asunto, como parecían a hacerlo todos.

Pasaron así varios minutos, hasta que Hinamori levantó la mano para hablar:

–Esto… –comenzó con voz dulce–. Shiro-chan, ¿y cuál es el motivo de la junta?

Al aludido le palpitó una gran vena en la frente.

– ¡Baka! ¡He estado insistiendo en el asunto todo este tiempo! –le regañó enfurecido, ¿por qué siempre nadie le obedecía? –. Estamos pensando en una forma de secarnos.

– ¡Ooooh! ¡Ese era el motivo! –Se dijeron felices Ishida, Hinamori y Matsumoto al unísono, al comprender al fin porqué pensaban tanto.

– ¡Bakas! ¿Es que acaso no han escuchado nada de lo que les he estado diciendo?

– ¡Tranquilícese, Taicho! –Le dijo su Teniente con una sonrisa amable–. O se le anudará la cola otra vez…

– ¡Cállate! –Le respondió avergonzado, tomando con ambas manos su colita–. ¡No metas a mi cola en esto! Además –agregó tomando de nuevo un semblante solemne–, creo que ya sé una forma de cómo secarnos.

– ¡Ese es mi Taicho! –Lo apoyó Matsumoto. El mencionado la ignoró, acostumbrado ya a sus exuberantes muestras de apoyo. Sin embargo no pudo ignorar lo que tenía en las manos–: Tome, queso.

El Capitán agarró el bocadillo como un rayo, y de la misma forma se lo zambulló. Y luego, aclarándose la garganta y haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, continuó:

–Como iba diciendo, creo que-

– ¿Y cuál es esa manera de secarnos, Shiro-chan? –Le interrumpió Hinamori, levantando la mano y sonriéndole.

–No me interrumpas, baka y escucha de una buena-

– ¡Uf! –Interrumpió esta vez Ishida–. Está comenzando a helar aquí… –dijo con un escalofrío.

–Como decía-

–Muy cierto, creo que me congelo –concordó Matsumoto con el ojiazul, mientras se frotaba los antebrazos.

–Lo que quiero decir es-

– ¡Oh, una moneda! –Hinamori se alegró y se agachó a recoger su tesoro.

–Sí, sí, que bueno… Pero como iba-

– ¡Qué suerte! –La felicitó Ishida.

– ¿Verdad que sí? Cuando era pequeña siempre me encontraba-

– ¡¿Podrían cerrar la boca de una buena vez?!

Los aludidos miraron fijamente al que les había gritado de esa forma. Se formó un profundo silencio durante algunos minutos.

.

.

.

–Bueno y como iba diciendo, cuando era pequeña siempre me encontraba cosas tiradas en la calle…–Continuó Hinamori, mientras todos centraban su atención en ella.

–¡Serán-!

Pero antes de que el ratoncito Hitsugaya pudiera terminar de maldecirlos, Rukia fue quien interrumpió:

–Pero si quieren secarse, ¿por qué no le piden fuego al Teniente Omaeda?

Todos se voltearon hacia ella, como si fuera el mayor genio de toda la historia.

Se acercaron peligrosamente, o por lo menos eso parecía.

–E-esperen… ¿Qué piensan hacer?

De pronto la tomaron y la lanzaron hacia arriba.

– ¡Hurra! –Gritaron felices.

Y luego la dejaron caer sin más.

_ ¿Qué demonios fue eso? _–Pensó Rukia, mientras se sobaba el trasero y se ponía de pie. Eso había dolido.

Cuando se incorporó, se dio cuenta de que el único que no había participado del pequeño festejo había sido el Capitán Hitsugaya. Al cual, curiosamente, se le había anudado la cola.

–Hitsugaya Taicho… –murmuró con cautela la pelinegra.

–Eh… Será mejor que vayamos a ver lo que sucede.

En el lugar de la fogata había comenzado una discusión.

Al acercarse, la voz que más resaltaba era la de Matsumoto:

– ¿¡Eh!? ¡¿Cómo que no compartes el fuego con gente de nuestra calaña, Omaeda?!

–Lo que escuchaste –respondió sin más, dándole la espalda a todos quienes lo rodeaban.

– ¡Ey, somos animales igual que tú, morsa engreída! –Le recriminó esta vez Ishida.

– ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, cuatro ojos?!

–Lo que escuchaste.

Los demás comenzaron a reírse, sus propias palabras le habían caído en la cara.

– ¿¡A quién llamaste morsa!? ¡Soy un koala! ¡Hasta un niño podría distinguirlo!

Hubo un silencio rotundo. Un niño no podría distinguirlo.

–De todas formas –continuó, ignorando el silencio–, no estoy autorizado para compartir la fogata.

Las quejas fueron estridentes.

– ¿Eeeeh? ¿Por qué no? –Quiso saber Matsumoto.

–Bueno pues porque éste es el fuego de la duquesa.

– ¿Ah? –Prosiguió, sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho–. ¡Yo que sepa los lacayos no son morsas!

– ¡Que soy un koala!

–Como sea, tampoco son koalas.

–Por cierto… –Interrumpió Rukia–. ¿Y qué se suponen que son ustedes?

–Un koala –insistió Omaeda.

–Un dodo –respondió Ishida.

–Un aguilucho –contestó Hinamori.

–Un loro –dijo por último Matsumoto.

El ratoncito Hitsugaya ahogó con ambas manos una carcajada al oír lo último.

–El animal te identifica muy bien, Matsumoto… –susurró entre risas ahogadas su Capitán, la aludida no alcanzó a oírlo.

– ¡Ya sé! –Dijo la de grandes atributos–, por qué no hacemos lo siguiente: como la morsa se niega a compartir el fuego con nosotros-

– ¡Que soy un koala, lora habladora!

La aludida hiso una mueca de frustración. Un aura negra se apoderó de su semblante y apuntando con un dedo acusador a Omaeda, gritó:

– ¡Entonces tendremos que robártelo!

– ¡Sí! –Vociferaron como grito de guerra sus compañeros.

Y la supuesta "guerra" comenzó:

Omaeda agarró los troncos que componían la fogata y comenzó a correr, con ellos a la cabeza.

– ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Me quemo! –Gritaba, pero aún así no soltaba los palos.

Matsumoto lo perseguía, sin poder alcanzarlo, mientras su Capitán, en vez de ayudarla, se partía de risa en el suelo.

– ¡Lora habladora! –Balbuceaba entre carcajada y carcajada.

En eso, el dodo se interpuso en el camino de la morsa. El último se dio la vuelta pero se encontró con la lora. Entonces se giró a su derecha y Hinamori apareció para impedirle el paso. Estaba acabado.

_Un momento… _–Pensó, como si no notara algo obvio.

¡Claro! Rápidamente volteó a su izquierda y siguió la persecución.

– ¡Lora habladora! –Volvió a decir el ratoncito Hitsugaya, mientras las carcajadas iban en un aumento desmesurado–. ¡Agths! Me trapiqué… –dijo ahogándose en su risa.

A Rukia se le deslizó una gota de sudor por la nuca, mientras observaba como seguían con esa carrera sin sentido.

– ¡Detente, maldito! –Gritó Ishida.

– ¡Vas a ver a quien le dices lora habladora, morsa!

– ¡Que soy un koala!

– ¡Lora… cof*…habladora… cof*! JAJA cof* JAJA

– ¡Lalalalala! –Cantaba tranquila la aguilucha, mientras perseguía despreocupada al Teniente.

Pasaron así largo rato, tanto que Rukia se recostó en la arena quedándose dormida por algunas horas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la risa del ratoncito Hitsugaya era trabajosa, pero aún persistía. Y los de la carrera, ahora trotaban con dificultad:

– Detente… maldito…

–Vas… a ver… a quien… le dices… lora… habladora… morsa…

–Que soy… un koala…

– ¡Lalalalala! –Hinamori seguía igual.

Rukia se estiró, dormir en la arena era muy cómodo. Luego tanteó su ropa, que ya se encontraba seca.

Miró a los animales que continuaban corriendo. No podía creer que aún siguieran con eso…

–Oigan –comenzó despacio.

No hubo respuesta, seguían corriendo inútilmente.

–Oigan –volvió a repetir, esta vez con más impaciencia.

Tampoco hubo respuesta y las carcajadas del ratoncito Hitsugaya comenzaron a recobrar vida.

– ¡Oigan! –Gritó, tan fuerte que todos se detuvieron de golpe y la observaron atónitos. Rukia se aclaró la garganta y se calmó–. El fuego ya se ha apagado y ustedes ya deben de estar secos.

Primero miraron los troncos que cargaba Omaeda. Ahora tan solo eran dos pedazos de carbón.

– ¡AAAAH!

– ¡AAAAH!

– ¡AAAAH!

– ¡AAAAH!

– JAJAJAJAJA –El último era el Capitán Hitsugaya.

Luego se tantearon la ropa, no pudiendo creer lo que había pasado. ¡Habían actuado como estúpidos todo este tiempo!

– ¡AAAAH!

– ¡AAAAH!

– ¡AAAAH!

– ¡AAAAH!

– Lora habladora… JAJA

Rukia se dio una palmada en el rostro.

Suspiró y se puso de pie.

–Bueno, ¿y ahora que se supone que haremos? –Preguntó en voz alta, pero nadie le pudo contestar ya que el Teniente Omaeda dio un grito de desesperación.

– ¡La duquesa me matará!

Y tiró los troncos carbonizados al suelo, antes de salir corriendo quién sabe a dónde.

–Bueno, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí –dijo Matsumoto, encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Nos vamos, Hinamori?

–Hai –le respondió alegre.

– ¡Esperen un momento! –Les recriminó el ratoncito Hitsugaya– ¿A dónde creen que van? ¡Estamos aquí por algo!

– ¿A sí? –Le preguntó su teniente–. ¿Para qué?

–Esto… bueno…

En verdad no tenía ni la menor idea. Este mundo era en verdad muy raro como para tener idea de alguna cosa.

– ¡Ay, Taicho! No se estrese… O se le volverá a anudar la cola.

– ¡Cállate!

Y antes de que le recriminara otra cosa, sacó un trocito de queso.

Hitsugaya corrió hacia ella, alegre y con los ojos brillosos. Se posó en el hombro de Matsumoto y comenzó a devorar feliz el bocado.

– ¡Nos vemos, Kuchiki! –Se despidió la mujer, haciéndole una seña con la mano. Hinamori hiso lo mismo. El Capitán estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo como para despedirse.

–Bueno… –Dijo al final Ishida– Nos vemos luego, Kuchiki-san.

Estaba a punto de irse pero Rukia lo detuvo.

–Espera un momento, Ishida. ¿Me podrías explicar en qué lugar estamos?

– ¿Are? Pues en una playa… O eso parece.

–No me refiero a eso…

–Aunque si estás algo desorientada –Rukia puso de pronto toda su atención en las palabras del Quincy–, creo que podría llevarte a la casa de Kurosaki.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Quien leyó el cuento entenderá lo de los nudos en la cola del ratoncito Hitsugaya… ;D**

**Y eso fue… Espero que no les haya parecido muy aburrido :D (La verdad es que quiero que Ichigo aparezca de una buena vez ;D) ¡Así que hasta el próximo capítulo! **

**Respondiendo a reviews: *-* (¡qué hermoso!) **

**emy-chaaan: **:'D Gracias por leer y me encanta que te guste como adapté la historia (espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo :D) Alicia en el país de las Maravillas es mi libro favorito y me pasó lo mismo que a ti cuando lo leí por primera vez… Jeje, el papel de Ichigo en la historia se revelará pronto ;D

**my2: **Gracias por leer y qué bueno que te haya gustado el primer capítulo :D Saludos para ti también y espero que encuentres algún otro cuento al cual adaptar a Bleach :)

**Como destaqué al principio, he estado recuperando mi inspiración y pues… jeje… en vez de estar actualizando me puse a escribir un pequeño fic navideño que ya terminé :D *zanahoria kamikaze chocando directo en mi cabezota* Bueno, si quieren… no sé… echarle una leidita… ¡Son bienvenidos a verlo en mi perfil! :D (Promocionando otros fics, promocionando otros fics ****everywhere****)**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :'D**


End file.
